


just for you

by ININ_D



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bakery, Canon Jewish Character, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ININ_D/pseuds/ININ_D
Summary: 甜點師傅Charles製作的糕餅漂亮、精緻、引人墮落，而Erik是他神秘的常客
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 13





	just for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178565) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 



Charles試著不去特別偏愛某個客人，他喜歡當作每個客人都是最好的。然而，當那愛穿皮衣和高領衫，修長又抑鬱的男人連續第二個禮拜每早出現時，Charles開始懷疑他會成為自己的最愛。

他妹妹大概會認定這推論來自於男人衣著的方式，或者他英俊的長相與銳利的下巴，而且，好吧，這樣說是沒錯，但Charles是個心靈感應者，而這男人——Erik有著令人非常感興趣的變種能力，他能操縱金屬，而他的大腦恰巧在面對Charles的糕餅時表現出舒緩、激賞的喜愛，這令Charles忍不住受寵若驚又深深著迷。這位Erik的標準非常高。

然而，事實上他們不怎麼聊天——Erik總在尖峰時刻前來，而Charles通常忙得難以私下注意他。直到某天，機會來了。

Charles的袖子捲起，沾滿果醬和麵粉的手在圍裙上擦拭著，他走近Erik等待的櫃檯旁。

Charles對上他的眼睛並微笑，Erik似乎嚇了一跳，但只有一點點，而後挑起了眉毛。

「你最喜歡這裡的什麼？」Charles問道。如果真想要，他可以讀Erik的心，但除了表層思想外他沒有真的鑽進去，再說了，這有點不尊重人，而這似乎證明Erik天生對讀心有點抵抗力。

「果醬塔，尤其是草莓口味，」Erik馬上回答，「再來是覆盆莓果醬包（Berliners）。」

Charles雙手交抱，一副打探的模樣盯著Erik，「那有沒有什麼是你想買而我們這裡沒有的？」

「可頌餅（Rugelach），」Erik說，「雖然我不期待一個非猶太裔的麵包師傅能達到我的標準。」他毫無歉意卻帶點戲弄地聳聳肩。

「來試試看呀，」Charles說。他眨眨眼，然後微笑著回去工作，並反覆思考起Erik所說的。

所以，Erik喜歡用愛心和鑽石圖案裝飾還撒上了糖粉，彷彿珠寶一般的果醬塔，以及有著甜蜜塔皮和餡料，飽滿而柔軟的果醬包。Charles不認為做可頌餅會多困難，儘管他之前從沒做過，然而，畢竟它們和別種水果類餅乾差不了太多。他決定為Erik做一個覆盆莓巧克力可頌餅，加入堅果和肉桂再撒上紅糖。他會算好時間，這樣在Erik到來時，它們還會熱呼呼的，黑巧克力也還融著。

當他抵達時，Charles已經準備好了。

「您的可頌餅，先生。」Charles問候般地說著，從盒子裡拿了一個然後越過櫃檯遞給Erik，「就在這裡吃吃看，」他加了句，期待地看著Erik接過去細看一番。Erik從排隊隊伍中站出來咬下一口，咀嚼時看上去若有所思。Charles靜候著。

「薄片不錯，」Erik評價道，「餡料和糖粉的比膩很棒。濕潤得驚人，不會太乾。讓人印象深刻。」他承認，而Charles容光煥發。

「當然還比不上我母親的。」Erik又說。

Charles開朗地笑了，「當然了，」他複誦，「我得讓你回去排隊了。試試看草莓果醬塔——某個品味極好的人告訴我它們是不容錯過的。」

他朝Erik眨眼便回到廚房幫忙Armando。Charles忙碌了好一段時間，但他的思慮一次又一次飄回Erik身上，Erik肯定感到了受寵若驚也確實印象深刻，而且他不是會給予不實讚美的人。

在早晨的尖峰時刻平息後，Sean休息去了，並帶了張名片給他，「那個男人，很高還很憂鬱的那個給你的。」

正面寫著Erik Lehnsherr這名字，公司則是個聲望很高的工程企業。而背面，以非常乾淨的字跡寫者 _ 我想我的母親會堅持我應該為了你做的糕點而求婚。但是一步一步來，我能邀你共進晚餐嗎？ _


End file.
